1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to light-emitting diode (LED) packaging. More specifically, the invention relates to LED packaging for motor vehicle headlamp and other applications.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED is one type of semiconductor that generates light when voltage is applied to it. There are various advantages to using LEDs in vehicle headlamp applications, such as long lifetime, low drive voltage, high vibration resistance, and high tolerance to repeated power switching.
An LED is typically provided in an LED package that provides optics for the LED, such as a dome, and LED terminals for electrical connection. The LED terminals are typically provided having one of several variations, such as gull leads or flat terminal strips. In vehicle headlamp applications, typical methods of providing electrical connection to LED packages include soldering the LED terminals to a printed wiring board, utilizing a wave soldering or reflow process, and/or crimping the LED terminals to wiring. Typically, an LED package is first connected to a printed wiring board or a T-Clad, and then secondarily, the printed wiring board or T-Clad utilizes another electrical connection, such as a header or board connector, for outer interconnection within a circuit. These types of LED terminal connections may not be robust because, without also having mechanical interlocking features, the connections may separate. In addition, the installation process may be costly due to material costs for multiple interconnection processes. The installation process may also be open to error because the installer must undertake multiple steps, some of which may require a high amount of precision.